


Grievances

by DreamABetterNightmare



Series: Ilvermorny and the Secrets it Hides [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fook it, Gen, Was is supposed to put my Ocs there?, idfk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamABetterNightmare/pseuds/DreamABetterNightmare
Summary: ~Bloop~
Harry Potter had never imagined, not in thirty six years, that he'd regret traveling. However, this trip could not have possibly been any worse, especially once you add the dangers that he will once again face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I see you've stumbled onto my story. Well, not matter how you came here, I welcome you! I hope you enjoy this piece and will continue to read when I update.

In all thirty-six years of his life, Harry Potter had lived through is fair share of life or death situations. One after another, but he always managed to triumph over the force that wanted him dead. He wasn't so sure that this predicament was going to work out as well as those ones did. 

Spells flew over the brunette's head as he crouched behind the now all too familiar wooden statue of a Pukwudgie, he himself firing spells periodically through the chaos. Live Pukwudgies were scattered around the circular room, firing their poisonous arrows at targets that he couldn't see. 

From behind the wooden statue across from him, which depicted a large Thunderbird, a spell came ricocheting towards Harry at breakneck speed. Barely having the time to avoid it at all, the spell sliced at his shoulder with an electric pain that coursed through his body. 

Letting out a loud cry, his wand slipped from his grasp to clatter out into the center of the room, the heart of the chaos. Knowing that even he couldn't send powerful enough spells to effect the enemy, but also that going out into the chaos would be a suicide mission, Harry scuttled to hide behind the Pukwudgie statue more thoroughly. 

He felt blood seeping from his wound, carefully looking over at it. The angry red slash, which wrapped around his shoulder, had a thick stream of blood leaking from it, disappearing into and staining his suit jacket. He let out a hiss, gaining the attention of the dark-skinned brunette with whom he shared the shelter of the statue. Dark eyes widening, the young man deflected an oncoming spell before scooting over to Harry.

The wound hurt so much more than it should've, at least that's what he thought as his consciousness began slipping away from him. He heard the native american's voice slightly from far away as his green orbs slid closed, allowing the daunting darkness to envelope him with its warm arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: Yes, very first thing, and it's already super short. However, this was just a prologue.(Trying to think up half-assed excuses)


End file.
